Eyes on the Prize
by Mismatched.Harmony
Summary: Jessica POV as she desperately tried to win the heart of Edward Cullen.


Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Alas, I do not.

Drabbles of Jessica trying to win over Edward's affection

Jessica POV

I ran my hand through my primped curls again. My fingers drummed against my knee. I could not stop fidgeting. The nerves were getting to me. I needed more lip gloss.

I hastily yanked down the mirror in my mother's sedan and whipped out my tube of Very Cherry Luscious Smooches lip gloss. I was on my way to my first day of high school.

"Jess, you don't need any more lip gloss," my mother said, suppressing laughter.

I glared at her out of the corner of my eye as I spread another glob onto my lacquered lips. _Ugh, what did she know?_ I thought.

Per usual, it was raining in Forks. Even the momentous first day of my high school career was not enough keep the sky from dumping every once of moisture it had.

I had been anticipating this day since before I could remember. High School meant popularity, gossip, parties, _boys. _Everything good that there was in life seemed to revolve around high school. I had read every magazine article I could to make sure that I would be perfect. The nails, the hair, shoes, makeup; everything I need to make sure I blew everyone away.

"Alright Jess, here we are," my mom said as she pulled up to the curb in front of the small office building. "You sure you don't need me to walk you to class?"

"Mom, What are you crazy?!" I hurried out of the car before she could even think about following me.

The bell rang just as I was walking up to the door. _Perfect,_ I though smugly, _everyone will be seated and I can make my entrance. Don't want to seem too eager for the first day. _Pausing before the closed door, I gave myself a once over: shook out my hair and sprayed some more perfume.

Any nerves I had in the car disappeared the moment I pushed open the door. I was in my prime.

"Sorry," I sweetly said to the teacher, giggling the smallest bit before strutting to an open seat.

As I walked, my eyes automatically scanned the room for cute boy potential. _That one is checking me out, I can tell_, I thought as my eyes connected with a baby faced blonde. I shot him my best "coy" smile, the ones all the good magazines talk about, and he blushed and quickly looked away.

_I've already got the upper hand. _I couldn't help but feel satisfied.

And then I saw him. My breath seemed to catch in my throat just from looking at him. _How can somebody be so gorgeous?_

He sat in the back corner of the classroom; his eyes seemed glazed, as though he were already bored. A dark grey cashmere sweater clung to his lean, muscled frame in the best way possible.

I was the first of my friends to kiss a boy, so I knew first hand how important hair was for kissing. And boy, I wanted to run my fingers through his bronze hair.

_He's mine. _

And at that moment, his butterscotch eyes snapped up to mine. Mysterious, chiseled, ungh.

The teacher gave a prompting cough from the front of the classroom, but I did not even notice, too captivated by this boy's face. The second cough was more pronounced, the annoyance clearly evident.

I quickly sat in the seat right in front of him. The teacher droned at the front of the classroom, handing out syllabuses and welcoming us to a brand new year of English. For all I was paying attention, it could have been a class in Chinese and I would not have noticed the difference.

Even though my eyes were fixated forward, I had every bit of attention trained to the glorious boy behind me. _I can feel him staring, it's like an instinct. He's probably thinking how great my hair looks. I bet he's wondering if it's soft. I wouldn't be surprised if he reached out to touch it right now. Go ahead. Give in to what you want. _

I needed to turn and see him, just once. But what to do?

_I can give him a flirty look, something that will make him fall in love. A wink. Blow a kiss? Is that too much? I can mouth the numbers to my cell phone. _

_No Jessica, stick to the classic: a glance and a smile. _Mentally preparing myself for the turn, I went over my hours of practice that I had spent in front of a mirror perfecting the art of the perfect flirty expression.

I smacked my lips together to make sure my gloss was flawless and gently turned over my right shoulder.

But instead of his gaze being mesmerized at the back of my head, he was staring at the wall, just as he had been when I walked in the room.

_What the hell? I could totally feel his gaze. Aren't people supposed to have, like, instincts or something?_

The corners of his kissable mouth lifted ever so slightly, as if he thought of something funny.

I had to get his attention. "Ahem" I barely made a sound as I femininely cleared my throat for his focus. Nothing. "Ahem," slightly louder.

"Excuse me," the teacher called from the front of the room. "Eyes forward."

Edward moved his gaze towards me. _Finally, _I thought. I slipped him an adorable smile and a slight roll of my eyes, as if I were annoyed at the teacher. I expected him to smile, roll his eyes in agreement, stand up and whisk my out of this purgatory classroom. But in reality, his marble expression never changed.

I turned forward abruptly, burned by his lack of response. _What am I doing wrong? These are all the Tips and Tricks to landing the perfect guy. _

My confidence rebounded after a moments thought. I would just try appealing to a different one of the senses. Scent.

Good thing he was sitting behind me. I slowly took off my bright pink pea coat, letting the full impact of my new perfume marinate the area around me. The girl next to me sneezed. Multiple times. _She obviously wouldn't appreciate quality perfume if it whacked her in the face. _I though maliciously.

_Now, for the final move. He'll be stunned. _I brought my hands up to my hair and fluffed it out behind me, really building its volume. There should have been a cloud of the delicious scent of my "Pure Seduction" shampoo headed his way.

I strained my ears to listen for a reaction. Nothing but silence from behind me. _Jeez, what is he? A statue? _

I flicked my neck back, sending another wave. Then flipped my hair over my other shoulder, just to make sure he got it.

The mousy, sneezy girl next to me turned and asked, "Do you have a neck ache? You're moving your head around an awful lot."

My eyebrows lifted of their own accord, giving her an incredulous look. Could she not tell that I was strategically hair flipping?

The bell shrilled, cutting off the teacher as everyone jumped out of their seats. I smiled to introduce myself to the mysterious, gorgeous boy. But by the time I even looked up, he was stepping out of the classroom.

A wave of disappointment rushed through me. I didn't even know his name yet.

_No matter,_ I thought, brushing off any thoughts of doubt, _he won't be able to resist me for long. _

**Author's Note: Yay for fanfiction! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought or anything else you'd like me to write about!**


End file.
